


Place we were made

by shoto_scribbles



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Bonding, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Siblings, Sisters, They all just need hugs, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, cos I have no clue, cos that’s too much, how does one tag, i can’t-, i think it would be good for them to not be alone in this, like so damn much, oh well, too sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoto_scribbles/pseuds/shoto_scribbles
Summary: "All that I know isNo matter how far awayThis is the place we were made"Vanya and Allison sister bonding and sibling friendship :)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Place we were made

Story is based off the song : “Place we were made” by Maisie Peters.

"Put on our boots, carry our heels  
Stumbling home over the field  
Gin from a bottle stolen from her dad  
You smoke to choke the feeling  
'Til the walls don't need the ceiling  
All we talk about is leaving..."  
(Title and songs credit goes to Maisie Peters, an amazing singer)

It was a Saturday night, and the kids were getting ready to go to bed. "Come on, lets have some fun!" Allison whispered to Vanya as they were brushing their teeth. They were 13, and were finally getting some independence from the rest of the group. "What do you mean? You know dad hates us sneaking out at night!" Vanya shout-whispered. Allison smirked, "Has that ever stopped us before?". Vanya just shook her head, and made some sort of attempt to tutt at her 'older' sister's antics. "Come on, I'll help you get ready." Allison kindly offered.

Once they were in Allison's room, she began straightening Vanya's hair even though she complained it was already straight. "We can get the bus, if you want," Vanya suggested. "Sounds like a plan!" Allison smiled.

Allison was putting her 'light' makeup on, and suddenly had an idea. "Here, try these on..." Allison handed Vanya some 1 inch heels (which looked quite small compared to Allison's 3 inch ones). They easily slipped into her feet. "I was going to save them for you birthday, but I thought it would be nice to wear them now." "I...I love them!" Vanya cried, giving her a hug, "they're perfect!". Allison just smiled.

20 minutes later, they were running down the garden path (which looked more like a field in the spring night) giggling quietly to themselves. They found the secret gate (I'm not sure if they have this in the films, but just go with it), and unlocked it, opening up to the busy streets before them.

They were waiting for the bus, which then took them into town, where they spent roughly an hour looking through windows of shops they couldn't afford in their wildest dreams.

It got late, and they were on their way back. They had their heels in hand, and were walking barefoot. "I think it's going to rain," Vanya glumly commented. "And why is that a problem?" Allison questioned, smirking. Vanya never knew what was going on in Allison's mind. No matter what negative the world threw at her, she always found a way to make the best out of it. That was one of the things that she admired about her.

One thing, though, was her nervous habit/coping mechanism of smoking. She didn't normally do it, but whenever things didn't go her way, she would go out or up to the attic and have a quick smoke. Usually, she or Pogo would catch her in the act, and she would try to hide it - it never worked.

Mostly, they would just talk about the boys (poor Vanya would be forced to listen to Allison drone on about Luther and how he never noticed her). She would pass the odd comment about Vanya's love life, and her response was always the same:  
"There has only been one boy that has ever had my heart, and he's gone now"  
(Can you guess who it is?)  
Allison would drop the subject after that, she knew Vanya didn't enjoy talking about him after he disappeared.

They also would often talk about their future. Allison has always wanted to be famous, and Vanya didn't really know what she wanted to do when she was older. The one thing they agreed was that they had to leave as soon as they could. However, Vanya's response always confused Allison: 

"All we talk about is leaving.  
All that I know is,  
No matter how far away,  
This is the place we were made."

It always went over Allison's head, she just assumed that it was some metaphor that meant that they were born here. It wasn't till she was older that she understood what it meant. Vanya meant that they always talk about leaving this god awful place, but they will never be completely feel from The Umbrella Academy or Sir Renigald. But, what they could take from it would be the way that they were raised to be the people they are today, however twisted their childhood had been.

Vanya and Allison often had their little 'outings', to get away from their brothers. Unfortunately...it didn't last...

They were 17 when they snuck out for the last time. They snuck down to the shed, and were just talking about the boys (Allison droned on about Luther, and how it was getting more and more difficult for them to hide it from 'dad').

Since they were 17, they were allowed limited access to the alcohol stash, which would now make their talks and outings filled with drunken confessions, and terrible hangovers the next morning. It is safe to say that they had arguments in the past (they were frequently increasing due to the fact that they would have a glass or two), but they were nothing compared to this. One moment they were gossiping about boys, the next they were screaming at each other, about how much they hated this place and each other. Neither of them meant what they said, but they were knee deep in an argument and they were both to stubborn to give up.

In the end, Vanya yelled "I HATE YOU ALLISON! I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY SISTER!", to her, and Allison retorted

"I HEARD A RUMOUR THAT YOU FOGOT OUR FRIENDSHIP EVER EXISTED!"

("What do you think happened? I made a wish, it came true and I couldn't take it back")

It went from screaming to silence. Allison immediately clasped her hand over her mouth, instantly regretting her words. Vanya's eyes clouded over, and then all the good memories were lost. All the fun times they had snuck out past their 'bed times' and out into town, all the gossiping about the boys, the drunken thoughts and confessions when they were wasted and what they wanted to be after they left the shitty academy....

They had gone from the best of friends to strangers, and only Allison knew why.

Vanya eyes cleared, and she questioned "Why am I here? I should be in bed." She then shoved past Allison, who was frozen with shock. She had just ruined the only good relationship she had in this house (excluding Luther) with some reckless, drunken, split second decision. She was all on her own again, and so was Vanya. 

Vanya may not have the memories anymore, but Allison certainly did, and she knew that at some point when they were older that she would try and rekindle their relationship someday.

"All that I know is  
No matter how far away  
This is the place we were made"

**Author's Note:**

> Cos why not? I’ve got lots of spare time on my hands down might as well put it to good use. I hope you enjoyed this story :)


End file.
